


Child's Play

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Ko and Rin's morning routine takes on a change as their lives together progresses further...





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
 

  
 

 

 

 

  
"Ko-chan, wake up".

"Rin.." came a mumbled reply from beneath the covers.

Rin sighed and attempted once again to rouse the sleeping blonde, "Ko-chan..".

"5 minutes..".

"You said that 5 minutes ago".

An inaudible reply came once again as Ko shifted to the edge of the bed and an idea came to Rin. Regardless of how long they'd been married, if there's one thing that would never change is Ko's sleeping habit.

"I did warn you" Rin mumbled as she leaned forward, a curious pair of purple eyes the same as her own watching her move whilst holding Rin's hand.

She whispered into what she assumed was Ko's ears saying, "Your mother's here" and grinned when the desired effect occurred.

"What?!", Ko yelled out and fell off the edge of the bed with a loud thud, a smug looking Rin now sat up.

"Just kidding".

"Riiin! What the f-".

"Ko-chan! Language!" Rin quickly cut in although trying so hard to contain her laughter at Ko sprawled on the floor and rubbing her butt.

Clearly the sleep had been knocked out of her as Ko glared up whilst wincing.

The blonde sat up and shook her head whilst looking away from Rin and to their 2 year old daughter who looked just as amused as Rin did.

"Well I'm glad you both found that funny".

"You left me no choice" Rin chuckled and patted Ko's head when she moved closer back to the bed, "Are you okay?".

"After a traumatic event like that?" Ko replied with feigned hurt, "I'm scarred".

Rin rolled her eyes and passed Ko their child when she stuck her arms out, "I wonder if she'll inherit your knack for the theatrics" she teased.

"Well she has certainly got my dashing looks" Ko grinned and ruffled the blonde locks and gave her a kiss to her forehead, "Good morning princess".

The baby giggled and pulled at Ko's hair whilst gurgling something that resemble her own good morning as her mother covered her in hugs and kisses.

"And your honesty too" Rin replied sarcastically but smiled at seeing Ko and their daughter having a gurgling contest.

She could happily watch the duo interact and never tire of it, the smiles on Ko's face would continue to melt her & now even more so with the new addition. At one time, Rin wouldn't have believed that Ko would ever register how she felt about her given how dense she was so to see this scene now, no matter how many times it would happen would never fully sink in for her.

Years worth of pining for the blonde, supporting her through the thick and thin and being the rock that kept her steady had evolved into something of a tremendous wake up call for both, especially for Ko who'd see their attraction for what it was truly meant to be.

Ko wouldn't have found another woman for her that was more devoted than Rin and nor would she have wanted to be committed to anyone else but her.

But as the saying goes, "Better late than never" Rin thought as their memories spun through her mind, cementing each part of their lives together.

"You see that kiddo? That is your mother's zoning out face" Ko snickered and poked Rin's cheek to get her out of her daydream, "It means she's thinking about something really mushy so I just let her be" Ko said as Rin blushed and bat her hand away.

"Ko-chan..".

"It's a beautiful look though right?" Ko winked as the baby giggled and waved her arms in front of her, "She's the most beautiful woman in the world actually, although you.." Ko said as she passed their daughter back to Rin and picked herself up & then sat next to them, "You might be number 1 now but I have a feeling Rin will be okay with that" Ko finished whilst wrapping her arms around Rin.

Rin leaned into Ko and kissed her cheek then lingered there, "Ko-chan is so sweet when she falls off beds" she teased.

"Real funny" Ko hit back and turned her face so that she could kiss Rin, the baby occupied with trying to get comfortable resting on both of her mothers.

Rin succumbed to Ko's lips, the feather light movements filtering into her mind and being a constant reminder that this was real, her life with Ko, their child and their friends; it was all her reality & her heart pounded at knowing it.

Reality was by no means perfect but Ko was sure that this was as close as it got.

To be with someone as loving as Rin; someone she wanted to give everything to, including a daughter that was their own, there wasn't a thing she would not do for either of them and it was a feeling she could sink herself into.

They pulled apart, their cheeks pink, their eyes soft & smiles on their faces that conveyed what they couldn't with words; that's how it was supposed to be.

Just the three of them spending every moment like this one because time waited for no one & nor should it be wasted.

"Oh, I wasn't kidding though, your mother really is here" Rin suddenly said and pulled back, taking the baby into her arms and waited for the inevitable.

For the second time that morning, Ko's butt would get acquainted with the floor.

"Riiiiin!".

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
